The Rain That Makes A Pain
by OfficialBaL
Summary: Sudah biasa bagiku eleman air berjalan-jalan ditengah hujan yang begitu deras, tak peduli hujan telah membuatku basah kuyup. Terkadang, hujan adalah salah satu cuaca yang mengartikan perasaanku. Sakit… aku meletakan satu tangan didepan dadaku, memegangnya dengan erat.
1. Chapter 1

Holla, saya kembali lagi menyambut kalian semua~

Ini dia, ff lanjutan saya tentang Gray dan Juvia.

Ini gaje, typo mungkin?._., dan ooc keknya-_-

Udah deh yah, baca aja sendiri.. semoga suka J

Met reading~ Enjoy!

* * *

**THE RAIN THAT MAKES A PAIN**

**Disclamer : Hiro Mashima**

**Pairing : Gray Fullbuster, Juvia Lockser**

**Warning : Gaje, OOC,Typo(maybe), abal**

**Story by : DeRequipMage**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hujan rintik-rintik turun mengelilingi Fiore, tak luput dari kebiasaanku mengelilingi kota dengan membawa payung. _Drip.. Drip.. Drop.._ ucapku. Aku berhenti di tengah-tengah jalan, mendongak dan memegang air hujan. Tanganku basah, penuh dengan hujan. Ku kepalkan tanganku yang menggumpalkan air.

Sudah biasa bagiku eleman air berjalan-jalan ditengah hujan yang begitu deras, tak peduli hujan telah membuatku basah kuyup. Terkadang, hujan adalah salah satu cuaca yang mengartikan perasaanku._ Sakit… _aku meletakan satu tangan didepan dadaku, memegangnya dengan erat.

Tidak pernah aku merasakan perasaan sakit yang begitu mendalam, tidak setelah kejadian tersebut… kejadian itu, membuatku terus menerus memikirkannya.

**_Normal POV_**

Juvia Lockser merapatkan mantel birunya, membiarkan mantel tersebut menghangati badannya. Rambutnya yang biru senantiasa dihiasi topi model _Cossack_ _Rusia_. Suara sepatu boots miliknya terdengar begitu melangkah dijalan setapak. Gadis hujan itu menatap lurus kedepan dengan pandangan yang bisa diartikan, _melamun._ Ia berjalan sambil melamun, tidak seperti biasanya ia melamun. Entah karena apa, tetapi ini pertama kalinya ia berjalan melamun dan mengabaikan orang-orang yang menyapanya.

Suara langkah kaki miliknya terhenti begitu saja setelah ia berdiri didepan bangunan tua yang masih berdiri kokoh. Dilihatnya sebuah bendera yang berkibar diatas atap membuatnya tersenyum kecil. Sudah beberapa minggu ia baru bergabung dengan tempat ini. Dibukanya pintu masuk bangunan tua itu dan ia melangkah kedalam.

Suara orang-orang tertawa, caci maki antara yang satu dengan yang lain, bahkan suara nafas tanda orang frustasi atau lelah terdengar dimana-mana. Juvia tersenyum, ia memapangkan senyumnya kebeberapa orang yang melihatnya.

"Konnichiwa Juvia.." sapa salah seorang dari mereka.

"Konnichiwa mou.." Juvia membalas sapaan orang tersebut dan tersenyum

Tak lama setelah itu, Juvia duduk disalah satu meja makan. Ia bertopang dagu dengan satu tangan dan tangan yang lain memainkan meja dengan jari telunjuk. Ia tersentak kaget ketika mendapati Cana yang telah berada dibelakangnya.

"Hm, sendiri?" tanya Cana kepada Juvia.

Juvia hanya mengangguk singkat, Cana meminum birnya sampai habis. Kemudian ia berteriak kepada Mirajane dengan suara yang lumayan membuat telinga Juvia sakit.

"Mira! Aku mau segelas bir ku lagi!"

"Hei, Cana. Bisakah kau berhenti minum? Apa kau tidak mabuk?" Macao berteriak kearah Cana.

Cana melihat Macao, menatap pria tersebut dengan tatapan yang datar. Cana hanya mengangkat bahu acuh tak acuh.

"Aku sudah terbiasa" Cana menjawab pertanyaan Macao dengan lantang. Macao hanya mengalihkan pandangan darinya.

Berasa segelas bir milik Cana tidak datang-datang, Cana pergi dari tempat Juvia dan melangkah ke counter tempat Mirajane berada. Segelas bir milik Cana sudah siap, dan Cana langsung menghabiskannya dengan lima kali teguk.

BRAKK!

Suara pintu didobrak terdengar, seluruh orang didalam melihat kearah pintu tanpa terkecuali.

"Yoo… konnichiwa minna!" seorang pria menyapa semua orang dengan mengeluarkan api dari mulutnya. Dia adalah Natsu Dragneel, si sang salamander. ternyata, itu adalah Natsu dan teman-teman seteamnya, mereka baru datang dari misi mereka. Erza Scarlet, wanita berbaju besi muncul dibelakang Natsu. Berasa risih akan perbuatan Natsu, ia kemudian memukul kepala Natsu pelan. Berasa sakit, Natsu mengelus-elus kepalanya.

Dibelakang Erza, munculah seorang perempuan berambut blonde yang amat sangat cantik. Ia melambaikan tangannya kesemua orang, membuat beberapa kunci dipinggangnya bergemerincing, ia adalah Lucy Heartfilia. Dan wush… munculah seekor kucing kecil berwarna biru yang terbang diatas kepala Lucy. Kucing itu memperhatikan Natsu yang sedang meminta untuk berkelahi dengan Erza, kucing itu beranama Happy.

Gray fullbuster, penyihir yang mempunyai magic es ini sangatlah tampan. ia merupakan rival Natsu. Kerjaan mereka berdua adalah berkelahi. Maklum, karena pada dasarnya api dan air tidak akan pernah bisa bersatu.

Juvia yang melihat Gray langsung terkesima, jantungnya berdebar-debar tidak karuan karena sosok laki-laki yang ia suka muncul didepan matanya. Sesekali, Juvia memegang jantungnya dan membuat matanya berbentuk hati. _G-gray-sama!_ Kata-kata tersebut menari-nari dihati Juvia.

"Natsu, Lucy, Erza, Gray, Happy!" Mirajane melambaikan tangannya dari counter.

"Hai Mira-chan!" Lucy membalas lambaian tangan Mirajane.  
Lucy berlari kearah Mirajane dan berbincang. Erza duduk menyendiri sambil memakan kue kejunya. Seperti hari-hari biasanya, Gray dan Natsu selalu bertengkar tanpa henti.

"Ice Make Geyser!" Gray mengeluarkan es dari tangannya.

"G-gray-sama baju mu!" Juvia histeris melihat badan Gray yang sixpack. Gray hanya menutup badannya dengan menyilangkan kedua tangannya didada, mengakibatkan ia tidak jadi untuk melawan Natsu. Natsu hanya cekikikan karena melihat Gray yang terkaget-kaget saat diperingati oleh Juvia, Juviapun juga ikut terkekeh.

"dia suka Gray.." ucap Happy tiba-tiba dibelakang Juvia sambil menutup mulutnya.  
Juvia geram, tetapi mukanya bersemu merah. Juvia menghajar Happy sampai Happy terpental.

"Ggrrr…. Awas kau kucing!" Juvia marah walaupun mukanya bersemu merah.

Happy mengelus-elus pipinya yang tadi tertikam tinjuan Juvia. "Aaa, Happy decu! Bukan kucing!" Happy berteriak kearah Juvia karena Juvia memanggilnya kucing. Berasa tidak mau berurusan dengan kucing, Juvia menjulurkan sebuah ikan yang entah dari mana asalnya.

"Mau ini, Happy?"  
"Ikan! Aye,sir!" Happy berbinar-binar, berharap seekor ikan yang berada pada Juvia menjadi miliknya. Juvia melemparkan ikan itu dengan asal, membuat Happy menjauh darinya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Lucy berjalan kearah Juvia, Lucy melihat Juvia sedang melempar ikan yang membuat Happy langsung mengejar ikan tersebut. Berasa akan kehadiran Lucy, Juvia melihat kearahnya dan sedikit tersenyum. Lucy memilih untuk duduk didepan Juvia.

_Mirajane bilang… dia menyukai Gray, benarkah begitu? Hoho.. sepertinya menarik! Aku akan coba tanya hoho. _Lucy berfikir dalam hati dengan jail, ia merencanakan baik-baik strategi pertanyaannya. _Um, aku akan mulai dari mana yah? Oh ya, basa-basi saja dulu tentang guild ini.. hahah._ Lucy menyeringai sendiri, hal itu membuat Juvia yang berada didepannya penuh dengan tanda tanya besar.

"Lucy-san… kau kenapa?" Juvia mencondongkan tubuhnya dan menepak-nepak pelan punggung tangan Lucy. Tersadar, Lucy merasa malu kalau dari tadi dirinya sedang tertawa-tawa sendiri.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa.." Lucy tersenyum dengan _awkward. _Hening beberapa saat berada disekeliling mereka, kemudian Lucy membuka mulutnya untuk mulai bertanya.

"Jadi… Juvia, apakah kau senang berada di guild ini?" Lucy tersenyum lebar, walaupun sebenarnya ia menahan tawa.

"Juvia… Juvia sangat senang!" Juvia tersenyum manis, membuat matanya berbentuk huruf n.

Lucy mengangguk, sejenak Lucy memikirkan pertanyaan berikutnya.

"Um.. bagaimana orang-orang yang berada di Fairy Tail?" Lucy tersenyum. Lucy melihat Juvia sedikit berfikir, kemudian Juvia mengacungkan jari telunjuknya.

"Ah, menurut Juvia orang-orang disini sangat menyenangkan ne.. mulai dari Erza-san yang _sugoi, _kau yang cantik Lucy-san, Natsu-san sang salamander, dan… G-gray-sama yang tampan"

Lucy melihat kedua pipi Juvia yang menjadi memerah. Juvia menggerakan badannya kekakan dan kekiri, kepalanya sedikit menunduk karena malu-malu. Perilaku Juvia meyakinkan Lucy kalau Juvia memang benar-benar menyukai Gray, ditambah lagi penyebutan nama Gray yang terdengar begitu sopan dan terkesan istimewa. Tanpa ragu-ragu dan tidak lama menunggu, Lucy menanyakan hal yang sedari tadi ia pikirkan, dengan hati-hati Lucy bertanya dengan matang.

"hey Juvia," Lucy sedikit berbisik yang membuat Juvia mencondongkan wajahnya sedikit kearah Lucy.

"ya, kenapa?" Juvia ikut berbisik.

"um… ini mungkin sebuah rahasia. Tapi entahlah, aku tidak tau pasti." Lanjut Lucy.

"memangnya kenapa ne, Lucy-san?" Juvia mulai penasaran.

Lucy menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam dan melanjutkan.

"Kau menyukai Gray,ya?"

Dan _blush…_ pertanyaan Lucy berhasil membuat kedua pipi Juvia memerah, Juvia tercengang.

"e-etto… Lucy-san, a-aa J-juvia… juvia…" Juvia terbata-bata, menahan rasa malu yang menghunjam hatinya.

Lucy hanya mengernyitkan dahi tanda ingin tau, ia tidak sabar menunggu jawaban Juvia.

"Y-ya, Juvia menyukai Gray-sama…" Juvia menunduk, memainkan jarinya dan tersipu malu. Lucy yang mendengarnya terbelalak. Lucy benar-benar tidak menyangka bahwa ucapan Mirajane ternyata benar. Juvia Locker si gadis air ini, menyukai Gray Fullbuster.

_Selang beberapa hari kemudian…_

Fairy Tail, sebuah guild yang kecil namun hebat ini sedang mengadakan piknik disekitar Fiore. Semuanya berkumpul dan sedang menyantap makanan masing-masing. Selebihnya ada yang sedang duduk duduk berdua dengan pasangannya. Bahkan diam-diam, Natsu dan Lucy tertangkap basah jika mereka sedang duduk berdua.

Erza Scarlet bahkan bertemu dengan teman lamanya yang ternyata adalah orang yang ia suka, Jellal Fernandes. Beda dengan wanita yang satu ini, ia hanya mengikuti seorang laki-laki berambut hitam kemana-mana. Yah, itulah kerjaan seorang Juvia Lockser.

Juvia mengendap-endap-bersembunyi dibalik pohon, dan bahkan bersembunyi dibalik jemuran. Ia terus menerus memantau aktifitas Gray. Dari memberinya semangkuk makanan,memberinya cokelat dan lain-lain. Walaupun itu bukan Juvia yang memberinya secara langsung, Juvia meletakannya secara mengendap-endap sebagaimana ia mengikuti Gray.

Gray membuka kotak makanannya, matanya melebar ketika melihat gambar dirinya yang tersusun dari beberapa biji nasi. Gray enggan memakannya, yang membuat Erza terlebih dahulu menyicipkan makanan itu. Hal itu, membuat Juvia kecewa. Dibalik pohon, Juvia menangis dengan perasaan yang kecewa.

Juvia kembali memantau Gray. Ternyata hanya Gray, Gajeel, Levy, Mirajane, dan Elfman yang berada disana. Juvia melihat Gray sedang celingak-celinguk, seperti mewaspadai takut takut jika ada yang melihatnya melakukan sesuatu yang berbahaya. Gray memakan makanannya, tak disangka Gray sangat-sangat menyukai makanan itu.

Juviapun juga melihat Gray memakan makanan pemberiannya, yang membuat Juvia bersemu merah dan tersenyum. _G-gray-sama…_ gumam Juvia. Juvia tersentak begitu menyadari ada seseorang yang memegang pundaknya pelan,ternyata dia adalah Lucy.

"Hey, sedang apa Juvia?" tanya Lucy yang diliputi senyuman manisnya.

"A-ah, Lucy-san.." Juvia tersenyum "sedang mengamati… Gray-sama" lanjutnya dengan nada sedikit berbisik di kalimat akhirnya. Lucy terkekeh, kemudian ia mengangguk dan melihat Gray dibalik pohon. Lucy dan Juvia melihat Gray yang sedang kaget akibat Erza yang tiba-tiba datang dibelakangnya, hal tersebut membuat Gray langsung cepat-cepat menutup bekalnya.

Samar-samar, Juvia dan Lucy mendengar perbincangan Gray dan Erza dari jarak jauh. Mereka memasang kedua telinga mereka dengan benar agar dapat mendengar dengan baik.

"hah, kau bilang tidak suka dengan makanannya." Erza mencemooh.

"memang aku tidak menyukainya." Gray berkata tegas, walaupun awkwardnya masih tertara.

"buktinya kau memakannya,Gray!" Erza terus berceloteh.

"Aku tidak memakanya, Erza!" Gray berpura-pura serius.

Erza mendekatkan mukanya yang lumayan dekat dari muka Gray. Erza menunjuk pipi kanan Gray yang ternyata ada sebiji nasi yang berada disana.

"hn, lalu apa yang ada dipipimu?"

Gray memegang pipi kanannya dan mendapatkan sebiji nasi. Terkutuklah dirinya saat itu.  
hening sejenak, Gray berbicara..

"hn, baiklah. Ya, aku memang memakannya dan aku menyukainya. Entahlah, nasi ini lezat.."

Erza mengamati sebuah nasi yang berada digenggaman Gray yang sudah dibuka. Erza seperti mencari tau siapa yang membuat nasi tersebut, secara logika… nasi itu terlalu imut untuk seorang laki-laki, dan pasti yang membuatnya adalah seorang perempuan.

"Siapa yang membuatkannya untukmu?" tanya Erza ketika selesai mengamati.

Gray mengangkat kedua bahunya acuh tak acuh, menandakan bahwa dia sendiripun benar-benar tidak tau siapa yang memberikannya nasi.

"Entahlah, aku saja tidak tau."

Erza kembali berfikir, kali ini ia berfikir siapa yang membuatkan Gray makanan yang begitu imut. Erza mencari sumber-sumber, dan beberapa fakta kecil. Kemudian, perkiraannya terputus dengan satu orang yang menurutnya benar…

"hn, apa Juvia yang memberikanmu?" Erza masih bertanya.

"he? Juvia? Hahah, bagaimana bisa? Hah, kau aneh Erza." Gray menggelengkan kepalanya.

"hn, begitu. Apa kau tidak berasa aneh tentang gerak-gerik Juvia kepadamu?"

Gray terdiam, Erza benar. Semenjak 2 minggu ini Juvia memang sedikit aneh kepadanya. Gray hanya menjawab pertanyaan Erza seperlunya saja.

"kurasa kau benar, Erza. Aku memang berasa ada yang sedikit aneh dengannya"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Juvia yang mendengar perbincangan singkat Gray dan Erza sudah membuat jantungnya berdebar-debar. Lucypun juga merasakan hal itu. Walaupun Juvia bukanlah dirinya, tetapi Lucy merasakannya.

"Lu-lucy-san…. Bagaimana ini? Apa yang harus Juvia lakukan jika.. jika Gray-sama benar-benar tau kalau Juvia yang membuatnya?" Juvia berkata dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca. "Juvia.. takut jika Gray-sama mengetahui itu… Juvia akan dijauhi, Lucy-san…" Juvia melanjutkan sambil memegang dadanya.

Lucy merasakan kekhawatiran yang mendalam didiri Juvia, Lucypun pernah merasakannya, Walaupun dengan kasus yang berbeda. Lucy mengelus punggung Juvia, menenangkannya dan membawanya pergi dari tempat itu.

**_To be Cont…_**

* * *

Maaf nih ceritanya bersambung._.v

Saya bakalan lanjutkan jika saya punya waktu luang ya :D

Maaf banget banget saya banyak banget tugas -_- makannya Cuma segini..

Gimana ceritanya? :D mind to RnR? :D


	2. Chapter 2

Hey minna~ saya balik lagi :D

Maaf ya, aku emang sibuk banget belakangan ini L

Yaudah ini chapter keduanya, selamat membaca! ;D

* * *

Chapter 2

**Juvia POV**

Aku berjalan disamping Lucy-san saat ini, mengepalkan kedua tanganku yang berada didepan dada sambil menatapnya dengan pandangan takut. Tapi bukan berarti aku takut dengannya, hanya saja perasaanku sekarang sedang panik dan takut. _Gray-sama…_ _apa yang harus ku lakukan jika kau tau kalau makanan itu aku yang membuatnya?_

"Juvia.." Aku menoleh kearah kanan dan melihat Lucy-san.

"Ya?" aku menjawabnya pelan.

Lucy melihatku dengan pandangan sedikit khawatir. Seakan-akan dia tidak tega denganku, telapak tangannya mulai mengelus-elus punggungku. usaha dimana seseorang ingin menyabarkan orang lain. Tatapan matanya yang lembut dan sedikit bercak kekhawatiran membuatku bergeming..

"bersabarlah, aku rasa… Gray bukan orang yang mudah mencampakan." Katanya sambil sedikit tersenyum. Senyum kecilnya membuatku merenung dan menyadarkanku. Kini saatnya aku berfikir dengan positif, berusaha untuk mengabaikan pikiran-pikiran negatifku tentang Gray-sama. _Ya.. aku tau, Gray-sama tidak akan seperti itu.._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hoy, Natsu!" Lucy-san menyapa Natsu-san yang berada jauh dari kami, Lucy-san berlari-lari kecil yang meninggalkanku sendirian di belakangnya. Aku tersenyum melihat adegan dua orang yang sepertinya sedang terlibat dalam hubungan _asmara_. Natsu-san membalas balik sapaan Lucy-san, yang kemudian membuat Natsu-san memeluk Lucy-san saat mereka berdua berdekatan. _Hah.. indaahhh _batinku.

_Tap..tap.._  
hentakan kedua kakiku berhenti sejajar disamping Lucy-san. Aku tersenyum kecil kearah Natsu-san yang membuat Natsu-san membalas senyumanku. Aku mengalihkan pandangan, menatap kucing kecil yang berdiri disebelah Natsu. Happy dan aku saling menatap satu sama lain. Seakan memiliki ide yang sama, aku dan Happy mengerutkan alis jahil.

"Lucy-san,apa kau jadian dengan Natsu-san ne?" tanyaku acuh tak acuh.

"AYE SIR! Dia menyukainya.." ucap Happy dengan tampang sok polos. Aku dan Happy memperhatiakn reaksi muka Natsu dan Lucy. Tak ku sangka, muka mereka berdua sama-sama memerah seperti tomat. _Etto, Na..natsu-san Gugup ne!_ batinku dengan sedikit membelalakan mata.

"Happy!" Lucy-san memasang wajah marahnya diikuti warna merah yang terpajang dimukanya.  
"Ti-tidak, kami tidak jadian. Iyakan Natsu?" Lucy-san tersenyum kikuk kearahku sambil menyikut lengan Natsu-san pelan. Sedangkan Natsu-san, dia hanya melihat Lucy-san dari suduh matanya.

"Ayolah, Natsu! Katakanlah! Jelaskan semuanya kepada Juvia ne.." Lucy-san memukul lengan Natsu. Yang aku liat, Natsu-san hanya menarik nafas dan menghembuskannya perlahan.  
"Ya Juvia.." Kata Natsu-san terputus. "Kami memang jadian…" Lanjutnya sambil melihat sekeliling.

"N-nande?! Na-natsu! Kyaa… kenapa kau bilang? Aaa baka ne!" Lucy-san memukul-mukul lengan Natsu-san sedikit kencang, tak lupa disertai muka yang memerah. Aku yang mendengar penjelan Natsu-san hanya terkaget-kaget tidak jelas, dan sedikit terkekeh akibat tingkah konyol yang mereka berdua lakukan.

"hoi…"suara familiar terdengar ditelingaku. Aku tau siapa dia, aku tau itu suara siapa, tapi… aku hanya tidak ingin melihatnya. Aku memperhatikan Natsu-san dan Lucy-san menengok kearah sumber suara. Berasa tidak ingin memperburuk keadaan, aku melihat kearah suara itu dengan muka yang sedang tidak berasa apa-apa. Yah, walaupun sebenarnya aku _takut.._

"berpacaran dan memilih ditaman ini ya? Sungguh tidak eksotis, hm.." seorang pria berambut hitam berjalan learah Natsu dan Lucy dengan memegang bajunya yang diletakan dipundak.  
"Ba-baka ne! kita tidak pacaran!" Lucy-san berteriak kearah Gray dan mengepalka tangannya.

"Souka, jadi begitu ya.." aku melihat Gray-sama mengangguk mengerti. Aku hanya diam ditempatku sambil mengamati, dan _deg…._ Hatiku mulai deg-degkan saat kedua mata itu menatapku dengan tatapan _menggoda,_ yang membuatku… _aaww! Gray-sama! Sugoi!_

"Juvia.." Gray-sama berkata lirih.  
aku hanya mengangkat alis tanda bingung, dan membiarkan Gray-sama melanjutkannya.  
"Bisakah kau ikut denganku… dan oh ya, berdua saja. Tidak usah ada orang lain lagi" Lanjutnya tersenyum sambil menyadari mataku yang melihat kearah Lucy-san.

"H-ha'i! Juvia akan ikut ne!" ucapku sambil mengusahakan untuk tersenyum.

_Di pantai Fiore…_

Gray-sama membawaku kesebuah pantai Fiore yang letaknya tidak terlalu jauh dari taman. Pantai ini sangat indah, air ombak dan anginnya terdengar dan menerpa wajah. _Hmm…_ membuatku menarik nafas dan memeramkan mata.

Tak terasa, langit disini mulai terlihat berwarna jingga. menunjukan suasana hati yang yah, bisa dibilang hangat. Tapi tidak khususku, bagaimana bisa aku merasakan kehangatan bersama orang yang aku suka dibalik ketakutan_? Hm, aneh.._ Aku melirik Gray-sama yang duduk dibatu besar disebelahku, matanya menatap lurus kearah ombak dan tersenyum kecil. Aku menggigit bibir bawahku pelan, memulai imajinasi yang tak karuan terbesit dipikiranku. _Gray-sama.._ mukaku memerah.

"Juvia…" Gray-sama memanggilku dengan kedua tangan yang bertopang dagu didepan mulutnya. Aku menolah kearahnya, berkata dan tersenyum

"Ya, Gray-sama?" hening beberap saat diantara kami berdua, dan Gray-sama berbicara.

"apakah kau yang membuatkanku sekotak nasi tadi?" Gray-sama masih menatap lurus. _Deg.._ _inilah yang aku tunggu-tunggu… bersiaplah Juvia bersiaplah, mau tidak mau kau harus rela jika Gray-sama memarahimu.._

_Tarik nafas..  
buang perlahan...  
jangan tegang… Ganbatte!_

Aku menunduk dan tersenyum lemah, mengontrol seluruh nafasku yang sedikit terengah-engah, membiarkan otakku mencerna dan menyusun semua kata-kata yang bisa diucapkan tanpa dicegah, tanpa beban sekalipun dengan perasaan yang pasrah.

"Iya, J-Juvia yang membuatnya ne…. g-gomenasai, Gray-sama…" aku masih menunduk. Aku sedikit melihat kearah Gray-sama, Gray-sama masih melihat lurus dengan wajah yang sedikit… _tersenyum?!_ aku mengerjapkan kedua mataku dengan cepat, takut-takut apa yang kulihat itu salah.

"haha, tidak-tidak. aku hanya ingin bilang terimakasih, makanan itu sangan lezat!"katanya tiba-tiba. Dengan tampang muka tidak percya, perasaan bersemu, dan muka berbinar-binar, aku menyatukan kedua jemariku ke jemari yang lain.

" benarkah? A-aaa Gray-sama menyukai makanan Juvia,ne!" aku memegang kedua pipiku.

Wajah didepanku, hanya menjawabnya dengan sedikit tersenyum dan terkekeh. Hening tanpa ada yang berbicara satupun kembali bersama kami, matahari dipantaipun sudah terlihat sunsetnya, suara burung-burung berkicau terdengar disertai bunyi ombak yang bersenandung merdu.

"Lihat Gray-sama, Sunset!" aku menunjuk matahari yang mulai terbenam.  
"Ah kau benar. Ayo, sebaiknya kita cepat-cepat kembali!" Gray menarik tanganku dan menggenggamnya.

_Diperjalanan…_

Aku merenung menatap sebelah tanganku yang digenggam. Aku tidak menyangka bahwa Gray-sama menggenggam sebelah tanganku, bahkan sampai sekarang. Membayangkan hal itu, membuatku bersemu merah. Aku yakin, mukaku sekarang telah berwarna merah. Tanpa berandai-andai, ternyata mimpuku tercapai. _Ahh… akhirnya, Gray-sama memegang tanganku.._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Gray,Juvia…" suara familiar memangil namaku dan Gray-sama dari belakang, yang membuat aku dan Gray-sama berhenti melangkah. _Dingin.._ pemilik suara itu tentu sudah pasti,_ Erza-san_. Aku menolah kearahnya dan bertegur sapa.

"Hai, Erza-san" aku tersenyum dan melambaikan tangan dari tempatku.

"hn, halo" Erza-san tersenyum kecil. Aku memperhatikan Erza-san yang berjalan kearah Gray-sama, Gray-sama tidak berkutip sama sekali. Bahkan ia masih pada posisinya,diam dan tidak menoleh. Erza-san berhenti dan berdiri dibelakang Gray-sama. Kemudian ia membisikan sesuatu kearah telinga Gray-sama.

_Berbisik? Tch.._ aku menatap pandangan tidak suka kearah mereka. Kenapa? Jelas, aku penasaran! _Hm,abaikanlah.._ gumamku. Aku menunggu Gray-sama disebelahnya—sedikit rada jauh darinya yang sedang berbincang dengan Erza-san. Aku mengamatinya, dari bawah keatas.. dan bahkan ke wajahnya.

_Merah. Merah? Merah?! Muka Gray-sama memerah? E-etto! Kenapa? Juvia penasaran ne! _aku menggerutu dalam hati. Setelah mengamati Gray-sama yang wajahnya tiba-tiba memerah, Gray-sama langsung menggaruk-garuk pelan kepalanya. Aku terkekeh pelan, ternyata Gray-sama sudah selesai berbincang dengan Erza-san. Gray-sama kini berjalan sedikit mendekat kearahku.

"Ayo Juvia, sebaiknya kita ke tempat Master Makarov sekarang" ajaknya dan kembali menarik pelan tanganku. dan… _blush, _hal tersebut sudah bisa membuat mukaku memerah. Tangan Gray-sama hangat, sangat hangat. Bahkan tangannya bisa dibilang dapat menghangatkan.

"Ha-ha'I, Gray-sama.." Aku tersenyum "E-etto… Gray-sama… memegang tanganku, haha" lanjutku sambil tertawa pelan dan tersipu malu. Gray-sama melihat kearahku, mulutnya sedikit menganga dan wajahnya sedikit memerah. Untuk menutupinya, Gray-sama langsung tersenyum dan tertawa pelan.

"Haha, kau ini Juvia." Katanya sambil tersenyum. "Bolehkan aku seperti ini?" lanjutnya.

Aku yang mendengarnya hanya tercengang. Berasa tidak yakin atas apa yang didengarku, aku hanya memikirkan hal positif. _Ayolah Juvia.. ini kesempatan besar untuk menempatkan hati Gray-sama, hahah!_

"Master-master!" Gray-sama melambaikan tangan kearah master didepanku. Ya tentu, dengan tangan yang masih menggenggamku tentunya. Gray-sama berlari-lari kecil menuruni bukit kearah master, itu yang membuatku sedikit berlari. Tidak apa lelah, yang penting aku bersama _Gray-sama.._

"Ya, Gray?" jawab Master Makarov setelah aku dan Gray-sama berada didekatnya

"ngomong-ngomong, kapan kita akan pulang? Sepertinya hari sudah mulai geap.." Gray-sama menanyakan. Master Makarov hanya mendongak dan melihat keatas, kemudian menggangguk dan mengiyakan pembicaraan Gray-sama.

"Kau benar. Mirajane, Kumpulkan yang lain dan kita akan siap-siap kembali ke Fairy Tail." Master Makarov berbicara kepada Mirajane setelah berbincang dengan Gray-sama.

Kini semua anggota Fairy Tail yang mengikuti piknik berjalan pulang. Semuanya berbasris rapih dengan teman-temannya dan membawa barang-barangnya. Lucy-san dengan Natsu-san, Erza-san dengan Jellal-san, Happy dengan Carla, dan aku dengan.. _GRAY-SAMA!_ Piknik kali ini sangat menyenangkan, bahkan Natsu-san dan Gray-sama tidak berkelahi sama sekali. Tapi entahlah, setelah kami telah sampai di guild kami Natsu-san dan Gray-sama bertengkar atau tidak.

_Hari ini sangat menyenangkan… aku terlalu banyak melihat Gray-sama bermuka merah, tersenyum, dan yang lebih penting… menggenggam tanganku.._ gumamku tersenyum.

**_To be cont…_**

* * *

_Maaf yah, kalo rada sedikit nggk nyambung._.v  
tapi. Semoga aja sih kalian ngerti..  
makasih buat readingnya..  
liat chap berikutnya nanti, okay? ;D_


End file.
